


KuroNeko PetHotel

by k_haruyuki



Series: KuroNeko [3]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Cats, Cat Christophe Giacometti, Cat Katsuki Yuuri, Cat Victor Nikiforov, Cat Yuri Plisetsky, Christophe Giacometti Being Christophe Giacometti, Confident Katsuki Yuuri, Even as a Cat, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Hamster Phichit Chulanont, Hasetsu, Loneliness, Pets, Protective Katsuki Yuuri, Protective Victor Nikiforov, References to Depression, Sassy Katsuki Yuuri, Seung Gil is a dog, Shy Katsuki Yuuri, Skaters are Pets, Yuri Plisetsky is a Brat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-06
Updated: 2019-03-06
Packaged: 2019-11-13 01:40:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18022400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/k_haruyuki/pseuds/k_haruyuki
Summary: Yaaawn ~ hello everybody! Welcome to the KuroNeko Katsuki PetHotel. My name is Yuuri and I am the real owner of this establishment. Ano ne, my job is to leave everything here in order for the satisfaction of customers and their humans.





	KuroNeko PetHotel

**Author's Note:**

> Finally, after two months without being able to type anything, I'm back. A friend let me use his credit card to buy a new phone last week. I started this story in my birthday collection and now I present to you the continuation. I will post new chapters of KuroNeko Hotel as soon as I have everything written and at least a few chapters typed. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy this super cute story. 
> 
> I have a [twitter](https://twitter.com/eiennosekai). Check it for news about me and my fics. Also, you can support me by buying a ko-fi. You can check on my twitter about it.
> 
> I don't have a beta, and English is not my first language, so of course there will be some misspelled words or grammatical errors. Please, if you spot it, leave a review/comment and I will do my best to fix it. Thank you.
> 
> Ma-chan = Mari  
> Yuu-san = Yuuko  
> A-chan, Ru-chan and Ro-chan = Axel, Lutz and Loop  
> Hi-chan = Hiroko  
> To-chan = Toshiya  
> Phi-chan = Phichit  
> Kuri-chan = Chris

**_[Previously, in my birthday collection ...]_ **

_Yaaawn ~ hello everybody! Welcome to the KuroNeko Katsuki PetHotel. My name is Yuuri and I am the real owner of this establishment. Ano ne, my job is to leave everything here in order for the satisfaction of customers and their humans. My to-do list consists of:_ _  
_

_Not allow the interruption of the hours of (my) naps;_ _  
_

_Not_ _allow mess in (my) toys on the playground;_ _  
_

_Not allow marking of territory in (my) establishment;_ _  
_

_Not allow quarrels within (my) establishment;_ _  
_

_Not allow theft of (my) things;_ _  
_

_Not let them criticize (my) Katsudon._ _  
_

_Hmm ... I know there's more, but I just forgot. And if you've seen certain hidden words on that list, then you're drunk or delirious. I'm a very responsible cat, understand?_ _  
_

_This lazy girl next to me on the counter is my number one servant, whose name is Ma-chan. I do not like her much because of the strong smell of that strange toothpick she puts on her lips. I tried to make her stop but she thought I wanted to play with the paper thing she carries in her pocket containing more toothpicks._ _  
_ ****

**_..._ ** _  
_

_"Yuuri, do you want milk?" I listen and look at her, who puts a bowl of milk on the table_ _  
_

_"Milk?! Nyaaa! I love milk ! Ma-chan, I love you! "I say, and devour everything. "Nyaah! Delicious!"_ _  
_

_"Good afternoon, Mari-san, Yuu-kun!" A girl named Yuu-san, who works in the ice arena around the corner, approaches us with her 3 daughters._ _  
_

_"So, Yuuko?" Ma-chan says, completely bored._ _  
_

_“Do you have free spots for foreign pets?” Yuu-san asks, and I play with A-chan, Ru-chan and Ro-chan, who love taking pictures of me._ _  
_

_"Of course we do," Mari-chan says, raising an eyebrow at her._ _  
_

_"It's just that some skaters will come and do a show in our ring and they decided to bring their pets too." Yuuko-san explains, excited. "It will be two dogs and three cats and one hamster."_ _  
_

_"How long?" Mari-chan asks, with a smirk forming in her face._ _  
_

_"_ _A week," Yuu-san responds, and then she approaches me. "Listen, Yuu-kun. You know that cat you like to watch on TV when the girls show you skating videos? "_ _  
_

_I_ _look at her, leaning her face and rocking my hairy tail._ _  
_

_"Yeah. Victor and his friends will come here for a few days. Cool, huh?"_ _  
_

_Vi-ki-to-ru? Does she mean ... Vicchan? The light-haired cat like the snow I always see on TV with the triplets? Is he coming here?_ _  
_

_"Meeeeeeeow!" I do, pulling myself to my feet, serious. "OK. I'll take care of Vicchan. "_ _  
_

_I leap from the counter to the floor and stretch, going to the playground and looking around to see if everything is in order. I see my favorite ball on the ground and approach it quickly, using my front paws and my muzzle to play with it. I lift my ears listening to my favorite music - Suga Shikao's Neko-san - and I stop playing. I leave the playground and go back to the balcony where Ma-chan is still sitting, hopping and lying next to where the music comes, shaking my tail and closing my eyes._ _  
_

_"You really like this song, do not you?" I hear and feel Ma-chan's fingers caress me behind my ear, which makes me purr with joy._ _  
_

_"Nyaaaa! This is so good."_ _  
_ ****

**_..._ ** _  
_

_Yuu-san appears, bringing with him other people and talking in a strange language. Immediately I stand and go behind the counter, looking at those people with suspicion._ _  
_

_Who are they? Why did Yuu-san bring them here?_ _  
_

_I watch Ma-chan, Hi-chan and To-chan also talking to them and down my head, upset that they no longer have anyone's attention._ _  
_

_"Hello." I listen and lift my face, seeing a strange box made of metal bars, and a small being looking at me with my face bowed while eating some kind of seed. "My name is Phichit and I am a hamster. Nice to meet you."_ _  
_

_"Yuuri," I say, slowly approaching him._ _  
_

_"What ?!" I listen and look to the side, where a yellow-coated cat puppy begins to whistle toward me. "I'm Yuri. There can not be another Yuri around here. I do not accept that."_ _  
_

_I take two steps closer to him, but I pause to see one of his paws rise, with his claws up._ _  
_

_"Change your name, Cat-Piggy." He orders, and I'm scared of it._ _  
_

_"Ah, Yuri. Is there a problem? "Another voice says, and finally I realize that another cat is approaching, climbing on the balcony on its own and looking at me. "Oh?"_ _  
_

_"Nyaaaaaa? It's Vicchan! "_ _  
_

_Oh neko no..._ _  
_

_I go back to my hiding place, embarrassed to have been seen by him and by what I have said. Oh, he's so handsome and his coat seems to be very soft. I feel him still looking at me, and I feel a shiver as I listen to him laughing._ _  
_

_"Fu fu. What's the problem, Kotenok (baby cat)? "_ _  
_

_"Shut up, Old Cat. I do not accept that there is another Yuri here. He needs to change his name urgently. "The kitten says, furious._ _  
_

_I look at the two attentively, especially the kitten._ _  
_

_How dare he call Vicchan the Old Cat?_ _  
_

_"Yuri, do not be silly. As far as I know we are the guests and here is his house. "I get scared to hear this, because I did not want him to know that. "So by following this logic, you're the one who would have to change your name during our stay."_ _  
_

_Oh? Besides being cute, he's smart._ _  
_

_"Not fucking ..." The kitten begins to say, but shut up when I decide I've heard enough._ _  
_

_"Hey," I say, climbing over one of my favorite places, which gives me a certain height in front of them. "I am the true owner of this place and so I have authority to say that if you continue with your filthy mouth, I can make my human servants not accept you here."_ _  
_

_"You're lying," the kitten says, turning red._ _  
_

_"The name of this establishment is KuroNeko PetHotel. Kuro Neko in Japanese means black cat, and I am the only black cat around here. "I say, proud of myself._ _  
_

_"That sucks ..." The kitten begins, but is interrupted by Vicchan and Phichit._ _  
_

_"So cool!" They both exclaim, leaving me embarrassed._ _  
_ ****

**_~ x ~_ ** _  
_

_On their first day, I chose to let them rest after showing the most important places, such as the playground, the snooze room and the bathroom. I also introduced them to Hi-chan and To-chan, who take care of the cleaning and kitchen of the PetHotel._ _  
_

_"Kitchen?" The cat named Chris asks, with a look of mischief._ _  
_

_"That's right," I say, nodding. "Although we have ration, To-chan serves daily balanced food that he prepares himself. I mostly love it when he serves Katsudon. "_ _  
_

_"Katsu-what?"_ _  
_

_"Katsudon. It has pork, rice and it's delicious. "I say, already getting mouth water._ _  
_

_"Look that. The Cat-Piggy likes to eat pork. "The kitten, which Mari-san decided to name Yurio not to cause confusion with me, comments and I low my head, getting sad._ _  
_

_"_ _Yura," Vicchan says, moving closer to him and using one of his paws to ruffle his coat. "Apologize."_ _  
_

_"It's okay, Vicchan," I say, and I pull away from them, not realizing that the white-coated cat looks at me seriously._ _  
_ ****

**_..._ ** _  
_

_As expected, Toshiya-san served everyone Katsudon. With a smile on my face, I watch the pets devour the food. Despite the delicious smell, I decide not to eat my part and hide in the top of the cabinet behind the entrance counter .._ _  
_ ****

**_~ x ~_ ** _  
_

_"Yuuri?"_ _  
_

_Victor stops eating and looks at the human named Mari, who looks around with a frown._ _  
_

_"What's the problem, Mari?" Hiroko-san asks, approaching her._ _  
_

_"Yuuri did not want to eat Katsudon," she replied, worried. "And I'm not finding him."_ _  
_

_"Do you think that…"_ _  
_

_Victor stands up, gazing at the two human women seriously. He had realized that Yuuri spent the rest of the day feeling sad after Yuri's comment, but he never thought it would result in something like that. Taking advantage of the inattentiveness of humans, he picks up pieces of pork in his mouth before he walks out the open door and walks down the hallway as he looks around curiously. He finds himself back at the entrance of the hotel, where he had found the super cute black cat hours ago._ _  
_

_He hears muffled sobs from the top and immediately finds Yuuri on top of a bookcase, lying with his paws covering his face, whimpering. Victor, sensing something strange to see this, realizes that wants to understand better the other feline._ _  
_

_"Yuuri." He mews, after depositing the pork on the ground and scaring the black cat, who looks at him in surprise._ _  
_

_"Vicchan?" Yuuri says, rising._ _  
_

_"_ _Hm? You called me by that name before. "Victor says, tilting his face. "Sounds great with my nickname."_ _  
_

_"I'm sorry. I'll stop calling you like that, "Yuuri says, noticing the pig on the ground._ _  
_

_"You can continue. I even like being called this way, if only by you. "Victor purrs, to his own surprise._ _  
_

_"Vicchan," Yuuri whispers shyly._

_Victor immediately picks up the pork and climbs up to where he is. He approaches Yuuri, and lays beside him, using his muzzle to push the food close to the black cat._ _  
_

_"You didn't eat anything. So I brought this to you, "Victor says, feeling strangely shy._ _  
_

_"Thank you."_ _  
_

_Victor watches Yuuri pinch the meat, and eat the pork with gusto. Something peculiar for someone who did not want to eat a plate of food. In fact, when Yuuri finishes eating, his belly growls loudly. The black cat immediately becomes embarrassed, apologizing._ _  
_

_"Why didn't you eat it?" Victor asks, licking it to wipe part of the oil-soaked mouth._ _  
_

_"Oh," Yuuri says, surprised._ _  
_

_"You do not have to ..." Victor starts but is interrupted by Yuuri, who licks him in the face._ _  
_

_"_ _Yes, I don't need to reveal it to you. But I want to. "Yuuri purrs, snuggling into Victor. "I'm not really the cat in this family. I was born of a cat that belonged to another family, but I was abandoned as a little kitten. Criticized for being born and for everything_ _he did, left without food and water alone. That's why I was so upset about what he told me. Who saved me back then was Yuu-san, and she brought me here. "_ _  
_

_Oh, Yuuri ..._ _  
_

_"I'm too scared to be alone again. Of getting stuck in that box, in the heat, in the rain and in the dark. I know it sounds like something stupid, and I'm a weak cat ... "_ _  
_

_"No, you're not weak and there's nothing stupid about it." Victor interrupts him. "Even though I have my fame because of my owner, I understand very well what it is to be left alone for him. I hate it, but I can not do anything. "_ _  
_

_"Vicchan, I ..." Yuuri begins to say but is interrupted by Mari, who calls him carrying his bowl of food_ _  
_

_When his belly growls again, he sees no alternative but to mew at Mari, who is frightened to see Victor standing next to him. Yuuri takes a piece of pork with his mouth and places it next to Victor, who looks at him in surprise._ _  
_

_"Take that as my thanks for the piece of before." Yuuri says, smiling._ _  
_

_And Victor immediately realizes he loves seeing Yuuri smiling ..._  
****

**...** **  
** ****

**~ x ~**

_So cozy. And soft. And smells nice. I am so happy that I could eat a lot of Katsudon with Vicchan. But Vicchan is far away. It was all a dream._ _  
_

I feel something touching and shaking me. I start waking up and strangely, I get a lick on the face.

"Hey," a grumpy voice says and I open my mouth, giving a long yawn. "I'm hungry."

I'm snuggling back into that super-soft fluffy white pillow, purring suddenly. _Wait a minute ... fluffy white pillow?_ _  
_

"Nyaaaaaaaaaaaaah !" I exclaim as I feel a strong bite on my tail.

Instinctively, I hide from my aggressor jumping to the other side of the white, laughing pillow.

"Yura, that was rude. Apologize. "I listen and flinch. "Good morning, Yuuri. Sleep well?"

 _Nyah? Vicchan ... is it real? And ... oh no. Oh my neko goodness! Don't tell me that the fluffy white pillow was Vicchan ?!_ _  
_

"I'm sorry !" I meow loudly, covering my face with my front paws.

 _What the neko hell! I can't believe I mistook Vicchan for a pillow!_ _  
_

"Stop crying and give me food, Katsudon!" I listen and immediately get up, looking back and forth with my mouth watering.

"Katsudon? Where? Where? "I ask, sniffing to see if I can smell the pork.

"Shut up, you stupid cat!" I hear, finally noticing Yuri, the angry baby cat.

"Oh, it's you," I say, scratching behind my right ear.

"I want food." The kitten demands and I swear I see a vein leap from his head.

"Food? Okay. "I say, giving a new yawn. "Ration?"

"Of course!"

Stretching, I go down to the floor and follow the corridors to Ma-chan, Hi-chan's and To-chan's rooms. In the bedroom door of the human girl, I open a smile and shake my tail before taking a deep breath.

"Maaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa-chaaaaaaaaaan!" I let a very long meow, still wagging my tail.

 _3... 2.. 1..._ _  
_

"Shut up, Yuuri! It's 4 in the morning! "Maria screams from inside the room.

I blink, noticing no more noises. _Oh? I think I have to take extreme measures. Nekos, do not do this at home._ _  
_

I lift my right front paw, with a evident nail shining. With a single movement, I open the door to her bedroom, receiving applause from the other pets, who watch me with admiration.

"Be silent," I say, entering the dark room.

I go to bed, where Ma-chan is sleeping and I jump, going to lie down on my face. I would like to remind the nekos that they are seeing this as a black cat with golden eyes and I am at this very moment in a dark room. I begin to play with her hair with my front paws, pulling the strands of hair and biting them until finally she opens her eyes and notices me.

 _3... 2... 1..._ _  
_

"Kyaaaaaaaaaaaah!" She shouts, as usual. "Yuuri, you bastard!"

Immediately I jump to the floor, approaching the other pets and watching her blink as they notice their presence, yawning. She stands up, muttering about me and leaves the room.

"She'll get food for you all." I warn them, smiling.

Immediately the pets, except Vicchan, chase after my servant to eat ration.

"Yuu?" Vicchan approaches me and I look at him with his face bent, surprised that he gives me a nickname. "Aren't you going to eat?"

"Yes, I will. But not ration, "I say, giggling. "Come with me."

I start running to the front desk and going inside the reception desk. Behind the shelf is my secret hiding place, where I keep my treasures, removing a red packet from there and showing to him.

"Is this ... supposed to be a joke?" Vicchan asks, making me giggle again.

"But it's funny!" I exclaim, dropping the package on the floor. "Kit. Kat. Kitty. Cat. "

Vicchan is silent for a while, until finally he laughs. I stand beside him, laughing until we're out of breath.

"Welcome to my secret snack hideaway. You do not tell Ma-chan that I took her candy, okay? "I say, using my nails and teeth to tear the package apart.

I notice that he looks at me in surprise and I begin to worry about having no response from him. Timidly, I smash a piece of chocolate into my mouth and move closer to him, placing him on the floor.

"For you," I say, feeling sad.

"What?" I hear but I turn around, returning to store my chocolate in the hiding place. "Yuu, this is amazing!"

"Eh?" I ask, watching him eat the piece of chocolate I gave him and approach me with a twinkle in his eyes.

"It's delicious! Many thanks, Yuu! I'm so happy! "He says, giving me a lick in the face.

Oh. That ... that's good. I timidly pick up more chocolate with my mouth and extend it to him, which bites is also causing the chocolate to break. We both ate the rest until we were satisfied. I can see that his muzzle is dirty with chocolate and, in a strange act of bravery, I lick it again.

"I'm sorry!" I say, panicking.

"I liked it," Vicchan says, and starts licking me too.

Laughing, we clean ourselves using our tongues.

"Whenever you want, you can come here and eat my snacks." I sit beside him, watching him.

"Only if you're with me." He sits down and looks at me with his beautiful blue eyes.

"Okay," I say, smiling broadly.  
****

**~ x ~**

"Yuuri, it's bath time!" Hi-chan says, approaching me.

"Bath? Yahoo! "I meow, approaching her and being held in her arms. "Who wants to bathe?"

"You are insane? We cats do not bathe! "Baby Yuri says, rolling my eyes.

"Alright then," I say, smirking. "You won't be able to enjoy our onsen because of it."

"Onsen?" Phi-chan asks, and I shake my head as I notice Vicchan looking at me with interest.

"Have you ever wondered how my flur is shiny and soft?" I ask, watching Hi-chan pick up a small bucket. "Hi-chan will wash me. You can see and decide later whether or not you want to join. "

Hi-chan first gives me a bath on the tap, lathering me with shampoo and then she comes out with the bucket and comes back with warm water in it. Slowly she puts me in the water and I start to relax.

"Nyaaaaaaaaaaaaah, this is so good," I close my eyes, keeping my head outside.

Immediately most pets approach Hi-chan, which washes clean one by one. She puts Vicchan, another cat and Phi-chan with me. Makka-chan and the other dog stand in a larger basin. Only Baby Yuri moves away from Hi-chan, not wanting to bathe.

"This is wonderful."

"So good!"

"I'm in paradise!"

"Don't sleep in the water!" I warn them. "If you start feeling dizzy, tell me and I call for help."

When I start to get sleepy, I get up and jump out of the bucket.

"Guys, we better get out of the water." I say, smiling as I watch them obey me.

I approach to help Phi-chan, who climbs on my neck to get out of the bucket. Hi-chan wipes us, with a lively smile on her face.  
****

**~ x ~**

"Let's play in the gardens!" I exclaim after breakfast.

"Gardens? What gardens? "Phi-chan asks, next to me.

"I'm more interested in what kind of play you have in mind. I hope there's a safe enough place for both of us, Yuuri. "

I tilt my face, not understanding what he meant by that. At my side, Vicchan is grumpy.

"Hisssss! Do not start, Chris! "He says, scaring me.

"Sorry, sorry." The other cat, which I decide to call Kuri-chan in my mind because his name is super hard to say, does not seem to me to be at all regretful.

I take them to the backyard door, which is open because To-chan is outside collecting things to serve for dinner.

"Tooooooooooo-chaaaaaaaaan, I came to play in the garden." I meow, drawing the human's attention.

"Are you going to walk, Yuuri? Oh, I see the other pets are following you. Go and come back carefully. "To-chan says, returning to focus on his task.

"Ok!" I then look at the pets and rise my right paw. "Come on, come with me!"

With Phi-chan in my head and the other pets right behind me, I show them the favorite part of Hi-chan, which contains several different flowers. I notice that baby Yuri is getting more and more behind the group and I worry because he clearly doesn't like me.

Arriving in a large open space, with only sand, a bit of bush and a big tree, I get up and run.

"Let's play catch?" I ask, shaking my tail. "You can run from me and I will try to reach out and touch all of you."

"Oh? I'm in. "Kuri-chan says first.

"Me too." Vicchan says, excited.

"I want to participate too." Phi-chan speaks, coming down from me immediately.

"Me too." Makka-chan barks and the other dog, Seung-chan, nods.

"Whatever." Baby Yuri mia last, and I open a smile.

"Very well. When I start counting, you can run. "I warn them, watching them closely. "One neko. Two nekos. Three nekos ... "

I watch them start running, and I keep counting nekos until ...

"Ten nekos! Here I go! "I warn them, immediately starting to run.

I decide that my first targets are the dogs. In fact, it does not take long to get them both. I pick up Kuri-chan soon after, rolling his eyes when he lets out a moan just because I touch his tail. I picked up Phi-chan, though he was small and agile, and finally I picked up Vicchan, jumping and curling up with him in the woods, both laughing a lot **...**

But a long, loud meow makes me flinch. Immediately I stand and look around for baby Yuri, who I have not caught. I get scared to notice him on the tree, fighting with a bird **...**

"Shimatta! Tori-san has a nest on that branch! "I exclaim and run. "Nekoooooooo ... BURST!"

I quickly climb the tree and place myself between tori-san and baby Yuri, receiving the pecks that the bird was giving the puppy, angry to see him near his nest.

"Tori-san, gomenasai!" Mio loudly, making the bird stop with the blows.

"Yuuri-chan?" The bird asks, surprised.

"Hai," I reply, ignoring my bruises and sitting firmly on the branch. "Gomenasai. This neko is my client and he's a baby. He didn't know he had a nest here. Tama-chans, okay? "

"Almost!" Tori-san responds, returning to the nest where 3 eggs are found. "He's almost drop one from my nest!"

"Hm ... I take responsibility for it. I'm going to leave pieces of Katsudon in the window tonight for you to feed and hunt earthworms for you to give to your Kotori-chans. "I say, looking at him seriously.

"I accept Katsudon, but you do not have to hunt worms," Tori-san says, snuggling into the nest. "Now get that bastard off my branch, please."

"OK. See you later. "I say, bowing to him.

Immediately I turn and approach the baby Yuri, who looks at me startled. I grab him from behind his neck, feeling him freeze and come down from the tree, carrying him. On the floor, I let go and notice the other pets approaching.

"Yuu, you're hurt," Vicchan says, approaching me and licking me where I've been hit.

"Just a little." I say, looking from him to baby Yuri. "Are you alright?"

"Why?" He asks, angry. "Why did you save me? Why did you offer Katsudon to that bird?"

I notice that his anger is to hide the fear he was feeling because of his eyes.

"Yura ..." Vicchan begins to say, but I approach and lick his face to calm him down.

"Because that's how I am." I reply to the puppy, watching him.

Of course, because of the play, me and the pets took another bath with Hi-chan, who also gives medicine to me and the kitten, after relaxing at the onsen. Yes, this time Baby Yuri joined us.  
****

**~ x ~**

Hiroko, Toshiya and Mari realize that the cat named Victor and Yuuri are always together. Victor goes on to share his Katsudon with Yuuri, who also shares the snacks he gets for himself every time Toshiya and Mari go shopping. Not even when Axel, Lutz and Loop Nishigori visit to play, they never separate. This can cause problems because Victor and the other pets only have two more days in Japan. In addition, Yuuri seems to have realized this because at this very moment, he eats what Victor shares with him and pretends to eat from his bowl.

The day of departure arrives. When Victor realizes the pets are prepared to travel, he panics and runs down the aisles, mewling. He finds Yuuri cowering in his hiding place and realizes that he is whimpering.

 _"Yuu!"_ He mews me, scaring the black cat that looks at him in surprise. 

_"Vicchan?"_ Yuuri asks, standing up. 

_"Yuu, I ..."_ But Victor is interrupted when his owner raises him. 

_"Vicchan!"_ Yuuri exclaims and tries to run after him, but is caught by Mari.

And they're gone.

Yuuri started to eat little food, ration, and water. Just enough to survive. He spends time in hiding, lying down and discouraged. Days later, the Katsukis received a call from the owner of Victor, who reveals that his cat is also depressed. Yuuri, when Toshiya hears Victor's name, approaches and meow loudly.

 _"Vicchan?!"_ _  
_

The Katsukis are frightened when they hear another meow coming from the other side of the line.

 _"Yuu!"_ _  
_

_"Vicchan!"_ _  
_

_"Yuu!"_ _  
_

When Hiroko ends the call, Yuuri returns to his hiding place. And then…  
****

**...**

"Minako-senpai, this is what happened." Hiroko says, sipping tea with Okukawa Minako, her senpai in high school and now a famous ballerina.

"I see." Minako says, looking at her kohai. "Is he prepared to travel?"

"Hai. We already prepared everything when we decided with Nikiforov-san what to do with the two cats. "Hiroko responds, looking sadly at where Yuuri's hiding place is.

"And how do you intend to do that?" Minako asks, finishing her tea.

"Nikiforov-san offered to come here with the cats while on skating vacation, since he enjoyed being in Hasetsu. He will leave them here until after the new year. After that, he will pick them up and take them to Russia and spend 6 months with them. In the meantime, we'll keep in touch on the internet on a daily basis to find out how they are doing. "Hiroko responds, serious. "Nikiforov-san offered to pay for Yuuri's expenses. We decided not to charge for Victor-chan while they were here and Toshiya decided to pass Katsudon's recipe to him. "

Minako laughs, knowing that the recipe is something Toshiya hates to reveal. And then, days later, Minako Minako travels to Russia leading Yuuri, who wakes up confused and scared.

"Don't worry, Yuuri," Minako says, hearing him meow from the cage at her side. "You should be glad I'm visiting my dear friend in St. Petersburg."

At the Polkovo Airport, after picking up her luggage, Minako opens the cage and grabs Yuuri in her arms. He stares around confused, and then he listens.

 _"Yuu!"_

Immediately his ears perks and he raises his face, looking in the direction of the voice. Minako gets scared when he jumps out of her arms and runs around the airport. Victor does the same and the audience starts to film and watch the two cats, who look more like a couple reuniting after a while away from each other.

 _"Vicchan!"_  
****

**~ End ~**

**Author's Note:**

> One of my cats has a way of waking me up by biting me. With my husband, she keeps looking until he wakes up and as she is black and the room is dark, he only sees her pair of eyes. Another cat likes to meow loundly. They are the inspirations for this and KuroNeko Hotel. 
> 
> If no one understood the shitty joke about the chocolate, they were eating kit-kay.


End file.
